As a conventional vehicle door structure, a structure described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-148429, for example, has been known. The vehicle door structure described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-148429 includes a slide door configured to open and close an opening portion formed on a side portion of a vehicle body, a slide mechanism configured to slide the slide door, a front door latch configured to lock the slide door at a closed position, and a rear door latch configured to lock the slide door at an open position.